The field of the present invention is exercise devices, specifically, an improved, abdominal exercise device capable of simultaneously and effectively exercising a plurality of muscle groups.
Devices that function to exercise various muscle groups are well-known in the art. In particular, stationary abdominal exercise devices have been described previously. See, e.g., Thornton (U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,330 B1); and Ross (U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,215 B1). In general, such devices permit a user to exercise certain muscle groups by moving his or her body while the device acts as a support for the user, though the device itself generally is static or remains relatively stationary while the user performs the exercise routine. Non-static abdominal exercise devices also have been described previously. See, e.g., Perez (U.S. Pat. No. 7,160,233 B2); Weir, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,488,281 B2); Perez (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2003/0130100 A1); and Hazan, et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0254957 A1). In general, these devices permit a user to exercise certain muscle groups using a device that moves in response to input from the user while the user is in an inclined or seated position.
The devices disclosed in the prior art fail to achieve an effective design wherein the user can stand while engaging a non-static, resistive device in order to perform hands-free, abdominal exercises in a comfortable and efficient manner. Standing while performing abdominal exercises is efficient as it augments the user's cardiovascular fitness, and it allows for exercise of the user's leg muscles. Hazan, et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0254957 A1) purports to describe a device that operates while the user is in a standing position, though use of the device in the manner disclosed may be cumbersome as the user must engage his or her abdominal region against a narrow bar. In addition, while some of the devices disclosed in the prior art consist of designs that may permit exercise of the abdominal muscles, they possess further limitations and drawbacks, including but not limited to lack of ease of transition between exercises, lack of comfort or ease of use, lack of a specific resistance element for abdominal exercises, lack of adequate or proper back support, lack of means to adjust the device to a particular user, and/or limited range of motion. Moreover, some of the devices require that the user hold fast to handles during exercise movements, thus impeding the user's ability to use his or her hands to perform other activities while using the device, such as exercising while holding weights, bar bells, or other similar devices. Other limitations and drawbacks of the devices disclosed in the prior art will be apparent to one of skill in the art.